


【Thermite×你】违禁品&戒断反应

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Thermite×你】违禁品&戒断反应

　

　　晚上八点，这里是美国埃尔帕索的红灯区。

　　这还是Jordan第一次踏足埃尔帕索。他头顶那些覆盖着尘土和油烟的霓虹灯刺眼地发光，他走过的每一个地方每一个拐角都有几个用妆容遮掩真实年龄的女人，她们穿着紧身的短裙或是低腰的热裤，冲他笑得眉眼弯弯。

　　他还试图在某家还算干净的小店里挑一瓶解渴的饮料，冰箱里陈列着好几排果汁和啤酒，塑料包装非常粗糙，印刷在包装上的颜色看起来就像是用湿粉笔画上去的一样。Jordan只能挑了一瓶看上去比较舒服的矿泉水。结账的时候Jordan往右边看了一下，那面墙上密密麻麻地挤满了花花绿绿的小盒子，他只能看向别处，比如收银台上那些有着他从未见过的牌子的薄荷糖。

　　这里的一切都显得油腻，粉饰，矫揉做作，就连地上的污水都泛着看似美丽的五彩色油光，就像饮料里加得太多的香精，用一尝便知的化学物质强行增加甜美气味。

　　他不敢相信，你居然在这儿工作。

　　褪去当初的恼怒和怨恨之后，剩下的都是非常美好的回忆。你爱穿白色的衣服和牛仔裤，平时没心没肺，干净得像一张白纸。

　　Jordan在某个路口停了下来，他倚在路灯底下掏出烟盒，放在手背上敲了一下，几根香烟便冒出头来。他随便叼了一根，把烟盒塞进了口袋里，然后擦亮打火机，让蓝色火舌舔舐上那根香烟的尾端。

　　烟气在昏暗的灯光之下袅袅升起，模糊了这个男人硬朗的脸。他穿着白T恤，牛仔裤，黑色外套，这副装扮和记忆中的你尤为相似。较为不同的是他还受了点轻伤，上午那场解救人质的行动中他破开了一面墙，飞溅的金属碎片划伤了他的脸和手，行动结束之后他才反应过来自己原来满手鲜血。

　　医生都忙着去处理那群被吓得像小鸡崽的人质了，Jordan自己找了一卷绷带处理伤口，他把两只手掌都缠上了雪白的绷带，然后两手合在一起放在耳边搓了搓，靠听那些摩擦的声音抚平乱成一团麻的思绪。

　　Jordan看向不远处的一个电话亭，你的身影曾在那里一闪而过。

　　你不应该出现在埃尔帕索。

　　他倚在警车上，用手腕去蹭自己的下巴，胡茬已经冒出来了，稍微有点扎手。

　　

　　街上并不安静，这里有车轮碾过濡湿地面的声音，有醉鬼嘴里呼出的臭气和女人身上刺鼻的香水味，他头顶有几只飞蛾锲而不舍地撞击着灯罩，他能感觉到那浅浅的震颤。但他往那里一站，周围好像就安静了下来，空气的流动也要放轻脚步。

　　想在红灯区找到个像Jordan这么干净的男人其实不太容易，站街的女人大多阅人无数。她们心里清楚，烂大街的货色随处可见，衣冠楚楚的需要留神警惕，但像他这样的，看起来像是钢铁雕筑，闻起来像硝石硫磺的就罕见了，最起码眼睛是干净的。跟他上床的话，说不定是倒贴钱也有人愿意，没人上来找他只是因为她们有自知之明。

　　他在等人，他在等你。

　　无聊的等候时间非常适合用来追忆往事，他想起一些事情，你还是他手下的时候，以及你们两个决裂的时候。Six的征召就是那个时候来的，你们连道别都没有，从那以后就再也没见过面，Jordan还想着什么时候约一个好一点的地方再见面，一个能够喝上你喜欢的热咖啡吃上晚饭的地方，然而他根本没想到，再次见面居然是在红灯区。

　　他不知道该作何感想。

　　

　　所幸追忆往昔并没有持续很久，你很快就从前方十字路口的拐角处出现了，只是他差点儿没认出你。

　　Jordan只看到拐角处快步走来两个纤瘦的人影，你是走在前头的那个。

　　对天发誓，Jordan从来都没见过你这样穿衣服，以前那个素面朝天的小跟班就像是消失了一样，在你身上找不到半点痕迹。你穿了一件松垮的黑色背心，胸前一个张牙舞爪的骷髅印花，还是该死的荧光色，你走过路灯下的时候Jordan觉得他的眼睛都要被晃瞎了。下身穿的还是牛仔裤，但两个裤管上光是正面就开了四个稀稀拉拉的破洞，白色的棉线从破洞边缘垂落，走路的时候晃晃荡荡的。

　　这是什么乱七八糟的打扮？

　　他是不是应该庆幸你的头发还是纯黑色，而不是像那个跟在你身后的小混混那样染成一只火鸡？

　　Jordan强行压住心底的不适感，他戴上外套的兜帽，决定跟上你。

　　

　　你对今天晚上会发生什么样的事情浑然不知，你只知道你要赶紧回到家。

　　为了应付那些嗑药的家伙们，你不得不在酒吧里泡到天黑。蛇头出手很是阔绰，芝华士难得没有兑水，你昂头喝干酒杯的时候四周响起一阵欢呼声，那些粗野的呐喊和震耳欲聋的夜店音乐鼓噪地撞击你的耳膜大脑，让你时时刻刻都警觉地绷紧脊背。

　　那是你今天喝下去的最后一杯酒，蛇头终于肯点头了，你便一刻也不想久留，站起来就往外走。后面有个家伙朝你的背影笑了一声，骂你是个黄皮杂种。

　　走出酒吧之后连空气都放松下来，你扶着墙壁大口大口地呼吸混杂着香水味的空气，你身后有个夹着烟卷的女人踩着高跟鞋，磕磕磕地走过来问你是否需要帮助，那股香水味突然浓烈起来，熏得你差点儿把胃里的酒精和椒盐卷饼吐出来。

　　她并不识相，散发着香味的身体贴近来，裙子上的铆钉冰冷地贴在你的手臂外侧。你捂住嘴巴，反手送她一个没轻没重的肘击，你自己却在挥动手臂的时候差点儿失去平衡栽倒在垃圾桶里。

　　车灯，霓虹灯，路上污水的反光，你衣服上的荧光，身后女人痛骂的脏话，风声，所有的颜色和声音扭曲成五颜六色的一团，世界正在慢慢地颠倒，头上的路灯柔软地弯曲下来，你好像能够看到飞蛾振动双翼时发出的声音。

　　有人伸手摸你的后背。

　　

　　Jordan在你一头栽倒在排污井盖上之前眼明手快地把你接住了。

　　你嘴里还说着那些不知道从哪里学来的脏话，有点不堪入耳，他很想教育你一顿，让你说话的时候注意一点，但现在你根本就什么都听不进去。你看到灰色白色的声音，你闻到让你很舒服但让你很害怕的味道，闻起来像是磨砂触感的金属，粗糙的干燥的，但也是柔软温暖的，却死死扣住你的腰部和手腕，让你动弹不得。这种感觉很不好，酒精还在血管里脑子里胃里沸腾着，你想起摸在你背后的那只手，那种热度让你作呕，但你咬紧牙关忍住了。

　　你开始挣扎。

　　Jordan知道你讨厌别人的触碰，还在FBI的时候就是接受一个贴面亲吻的礼仪都能让你不舒服一整天，但他不在讨厌范围之内。这证明你现在神志不清，你认不出他。

　　他只能把你乱动的手压制住，然后用力把你按在怀里，他低头凑在你耳边，压低声音命令道：“安分点，小混蛋。”

　　你愣住了。

　　“告诉我你住在哪里。”

　　你的眼睫颤动了几下，张开了干裂的嘴唇。

　　“告诉我，你，住在哪里。”

　　你不会违抗这个声音说出的命令，这是本能。

　　你瞪大眼睛，整个人软倒在他身上，沙哑着声音说了一个地址。

　　Jordan花了点力气找到你说的地方，然后把你扔到客厅的沙发上。倒下的失重感让你装满了酒精的胃翻腾起来，你在沙发上翻了个身滚落在地板上，然后扶住玻璃茶几打算站起来，却一把拍在几个药瓶子上，那些棕色的药瓶摔在地上，发出的声响让你缩了缩脖子。

　　他没想到你竟然如此的不安分，转过身来的时候Jordan手上还握着茶叶的包装袋。

　　你没有管他， 一路深一脚浅一脚地冲进卫生间摔上了门。

　　Jordan听到卫生间里传出撕心裂肺的呕吐声和咳嗽声。

　　“看在上帝的份上你到底喝了多少。”

　　他丢下那个袋子来到卫生间门前，却没有敲门，他记得你被药瓶掉在地上的声音吓到的样子，所以他只在门外喊了声你的名字，但是你没有回答。他只听到你的呼吸声，听起来就像是刚被救上岸的溺水者的呼吸，然后就是花洒喷射出水流的声音，只剩下那个声音了。

　　他觉得他还是去给你拿件衣服吧。

　　你的房间还算整齐，床头柜上随便堆放的书本是他印象中的模样，墙上挂着装腔作势的油画，衣柜上贴满了五颜六色的便利贴，都是些琐碎事情，偶尔有一两张写着“窃听”，“黑入暗网”之类的零碎词句。

　　Jordan打开衣柜，在一大堆花里胡俏的衣服里找到一件宽大的白色T恤和还算正常的黑色运动裤，然后回到卫生间门前，水声没有停止，他决定轻轻地敲门，但是那扇门开了。

　　卫生间的门锁是坏掉的，Jordan闻到了一阵凛冽的水气，他推开门，发现你没有开灯，卫生间里唯一的光是你胸前的骷髅发出的。你坐在地板上淋冷水，张开嘴呼吸，双眼神经质地盯着卫生间角落里一只死掉的飞蛾。

　　他摸到墙边的开关，把灯打开。

　　你在那一瞬间发出一声短促的尖叫，伸手去躲避刺眼的光，同时手脚并用地往后缩。Jordan把衣服扔掉，他关掉水闸，然后蹲下来抓住你的手。

　　“Jordan！”你突然喊出他的名字，一头撞上他的胸膛。

　　他被你的反应吓了一跳，然后慢慢地收紧手臂把你抱在怀里。你伏在他的胸膛上发抖，冷水冲淋之后的身体开始发烫，心跳依旧高居不下，你感觉到胡茬扎在你额头上绷带在你后背摩擦的粗糙感，他捧着你的后脑勺强迫你抬起头来。你的眼睛失去了焦距，瞳孔放大，好像是在透过他去看天花板。

　　“Jordan，头儿。”你说。

　　

　　你看到FBI明亮宽敞的办公室，墙角放着会跳舞的绿植，桌上放着晕头转向的台灯和尖叫着的电脑显示屏，有个高大的身影快步走出了办公室，你感到有长长的钢针刺穿你的心脏，你的喉咙被滚烫的破布堵住了，你咬紧嘴唇。

　　“Jordan！”你朝那个离开的背影喊道。

　　“我培养了你四年，你背叛了我。”

　　“Jordan！”你尖叫起来，“头儿！”

　　你心脏里长了一块绞肉机，它旋转锋利的扇叶，鲜血带着剧痛四处飞溅。

　　

　　他没办法撬开你咬住嘴唇的牙齿，所以他低头吻了过去。

　　血腥味，还有淡淡的酒味，你的眼睛离得很近，他看到你稍微放大的瞳孔，漆黑得如同一个深渊。

　　他舔掉你嘴唇上的血，用舌头撬开你的齿关，他带着烟草苦辣的味道，舌尖舔过你的齿背，上颚，然后绕过你的舌尖滑落到舌面之下往后带，勾得你伸手抱住他的脖子，把舌头伸了出去。

　　胡茬把你的嘴角都扎红了，你张开嘴呼吸了一口，熟悉的空气充盈了肺叶，是某种金属的味道。包裹在绷带里的手掌穿过你湿漉漉的头发抱住你的腰，滚热的体温浸透了他的手指。

　　Jordan吻你，深得连呼吸都要配合着节奏让步。你像攀上救命稻草一样搂住他，你舔舐他的舌尖和嘴唇，缺氧之后就呼吸够了再继续，起伏的胸口会撞在一起，你把手伸进他的衣服里，顺着背肌往上摸到蛰伏着的肩胛骨，然后再顺着脊背上的沟壑一路往下抚摸，一节一节地数他的脊骨。

　　你突然听到布料撕裂的声音，那声音吓得你一缩，然后张嘴咬住了他的下巴，那些胡茬刺激着你的舌尖。你依旧是那副神经质一样的表情，带着点儿受惊的惶恐，你正往下盯着Jordan脖子，喉结在皮肤之下难耐地滚动。

　　“Jor——dan。”你沙哑着声音喊他的名字，像是在咀嚼那些音节，让它们一个一个慢慢慢慢地滚过你的舌尖。

　　布料崩裂，后背上有粗糙的布料顺着你的脊背往下摸，你是热的，他的手是冷的，他手上的绷带好像带着静电。你深吸一口气，张开嘴顺着他的下颌脖子往下轻轻地吮吸。

　　舌尖之下的喉结颤动了一下，你听到他声带震颤，发出的声音带着十足的挣扎。

　　你低下头，在他锁骨之间的凹陷里舔了一下。

　　你觉得身体浮空了又落下，他把你抱起来扔到了床上。

　　

　　你没有一点儿力气了，酒精和药物夺走了你的思考能力。你不知道Jordan想干什么，他好像解开了你的皮带，你对此毫不反抗，你喘息着躺在他身下，你能闻到他摸到他看到他。街道上有车开过去，你听到引擎的声音，从远到近，窗帘亮起来又暗下去，有一份重量压在你的身上。

　　Jordan离你很近，他贴着你的脸，他的胡茬蹭在你的脸上，你感到肩膀和后背一阵过电似的颤栗。

　　“嘿，我在这儿。”他说。

　　你伸出手去抱他，你把腿盘在他的腰上，他的手顺着你的大腿往下摸，抓住你的膝弯，绷带贴在那处发烫的皮肤上，那些绷带擦过的地方像是撒了白磷一样开始自燃，烧着一股半透明的火。

　　他裹着绷带的手背贴住你大腿靠里的那一边，然后慢慢慢慢地往上。他低头轻轻吻你，你顺从地任他下手，直到你突然在他唇间呜咽一声，发出一个声调扭曲的哭腔。

　　“别怕，没事的。”Jordan抵住你的额头。

　　他让你咬住他的手指，你嘴唇上的伤口稍微崩裂，轻微的痛感让你找回一丝清醒，却不足以判断现状。你只觉得身体开始不断地发烫，汗水渗出额头和后背，你看清了他的脸，你开始往后缩，试图把腿合上，但是他捏住了你的膝弯，让你动弹不得，你只能曲起另外一条腿，把膝盖抵在他的小腹上，你想把他推开。

　　你觉得你们不应该这样，没有任何原因，你觉得不应该。

　　咫尺之外的男人倒吸一口冷气，他抽出你的唇间的手，抓住你的脚腕把你扯开，然后压了下来。

　　某个地方被破开。

　　电光和火焰模糊了他的脸，你的眼前又是一片迷幻混乱的光，带着刺耳的白噪音轰击你耳膜和大脑，你张嘴咬住他的肩膀。

　　

　　Jordan伏在你耳边骂了句脏话。

　　你正像被猛兽咬住脖子的食草动物一样喘息着，胸口起伏，贴在他的胸膛上。

　　他不应该这样，他是你的上司，即使你跳槽了他还是你的上司，前辈，首领，他是你的导师，是你最崇拜的人。

　　但是他渴望你的身体，他想感受你滚烫的体温，他想弯折你柔韧的腰，他想用胡茬摩擦你的脖子，直到那处皮肤发红，他想听手上那些绷带贴在你的身体上摩擦的声音。

　　他不应该这样。

　　汗水顺着脖子胸膛滑落，他无法再忍受，他把自己往前送。你被压在身下，发出一声扭曲的呜咽。

　　“Jordan——”你声音发颤。

　　Jordan低下头咬住你的脖子，那些短而硬的胡茬刮蹭的感觉让你浑身发抖，缠着绷带的手往上抱住你的腰，直接把你的上半身托了起来。

　　“来吧······”他让你坐在他的腿上，他搂住你的后腰扣住你的肩膀往下压，然后吻住你嘴里几乎冲口而出的尖叫。

　　他的每一次顶撞都带着毫不留情的攻击性，你只觉得眼前发花，嘴角被他的胡茬扎得生疼，身下传来的感觉说不上是快乐或是痛苦，你只知道要缠紧他，你抓挠他赤裸的后背，但他的背上都是汗，你无法稳住身体，所以只能一次又一次地攀住他的脊背和手臂，他上臂的肌肉紧绷鼓胀，背肌随着喘息起伏，刚刚修剪过的指甲只在他背后留下几道浅浅的抓痕。

　　“Jordan——”

　　“接着叫。”他在你耳边命令道，这只换来一声嘶哑的呻吟声，于是他不管不顾地用力往上撞，“叫！”

　　他的存在不容忽视，终于逼迫你松开齿关大口换气，你用抖震的声音反复喊出他的名字，其中夹杂着连你自己都听不清的零碎词句

　　他正埋首在你颈肩之间喘息，撕咬舔吻你的脖子和锁骨，他的胡茬刮过你的颈窝锁骨，他甚至想在你锁骨处的凹陷里倒点啤酒，看那些白色泡沫溢出来。他顺着锁骨往下咬，好像已经能够尝到啤酒的味道了。这个姿势让你的腰向后弯折，他干脆再次把你放倒在床上。

　　

　　你又一次陷入神志不清的状态，你能够感受到的所有事情就是Jordan，痛苦和快乐都是他，绷带和胡茬，手心之下起伏的肌肉，汗，体温，脉搏，全都是他。

　　你的后背贴服在床上，你的大脑无法顺利思考，却本能地把这当作某种序幕，你下意识把手举过了头顶抵住床头的墙壁。Jordan注意到这个动作，他勾起嘴角微笑。

　　“真是个好孩子。”

　　你当然无法应答，身下的动作突然加快了，你无法跟上他的节奏，只能被他按住承受这一切，你的手抵住墙壁试图抵消那股把你推向床头的力道。他伏在你身上，下身维持着沉重的顶撞，他伸手捏住你的下巴逼你看着他的眼睛。

　　“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你！”

　　那一瞬间，电闪雷鸣狂风暴雨全都聚集在你的脑海里，它们飞速聚集飞速坍塌，你耳边是极力忍耐的低哑的声音，你看到炸裂的白色光芒。

　　他抱着你，吻你的额头。

　　他在你耳边说：“记住我说的话。”

　　

　　麦角酸二乙基酰胺，简称LSD，半人工致幻剂。

　　服用后反应为情绪不稳，出现幻觉，提高听觉，嗅觉和触觉敏感性，近期记忆丧失，远期记忆时常浮现，精神方面表现为恐惧，焦虑，甚至暴力倾向，在身体上表现为头晕，步履蹒跚，运动失调，心跳加快，脸色发红等。

 

 

　　Jordan回去的时候公寓里并没有开灯，窗帘拉得很严实，外面有车开过去，帘子明明灭灭，照得屋子里的东西都时明时暗，看不清颜色，全部归于灰败。

　　你蜷缩在沙发上百无聊赖地玩着手机，手机屏幕的白光照亮你的脸，是一副很标准端正的亚洲人长相，深棕色的瞳孔里反着白光，再配合你那副有点神经质又有点疲惫的表情，看起来居然像一头歇息的狼。

　　“你会近视的。”Jordan说。

　　你突然横了他一眼：“你喝咖啡了。”

　　你说话的口气有点咬牙切齿，这个时候你手机屏幕的光熄灭了，黑暗之中他依旧能够看清你横眉立目的样子。Jordan无所谓地耸耸肩，他把外套扔在沙发背上，那件衣服上淡淡的香味马上勾起你胸腔里一阵干渴。

　　“没有。”

　　“我闻到了。”

　　“我走路的时候被人撞了。”Jordan说着走近来，你看到他白色衬衫上那一大滩咖啡渍，浓郁的香味扑面而来，你下意识呼吸一窒，差点儿把手机扔在他脸上。

　　“滚开！”你往沙发另一边缩。

　　“你的脾气越来越坏了。”他说着把你整个人扛了起来送到卧室里去，在他把你放上床的时候你拉住他的手把他拽过来压在床上，你用膝盖夹住他的腰，用手压住他的肩膀，然后把脸埋在他胸前，一口咬住那块被泼了咖啡的衣服布料。

　　布料上还残留着咖啡的味道，还有淡淡的巧克力味，你把那片布料含进嘴里，用唾液浸透再吞咽，试图摄取那么一点点的咖啡因。如果你是某种茹毛饮血的兽类，你现在就能把他撕碎了吃下去。

　　他没有动，由着你为所欲为。反正你现在连速溶咖啡的包装袋都摸不到，如果你忍不住骂脏话被他听见了，他还会当着你的面吃咖啡糖。那股味道就像锋利的爪子一样撕扯你的食管和皮肤，而你只能往死里喝绿茶。你觉得这就像瘾君子戒毒一样难受。

　　“Jordan······”你沙哑着声音叫道。

　　“嗯。”

　　“为什么我永远都无法摆脱你？”你在他胸前抬起头，嘴里还叼着那块布料，发作的咖啡瘾让你两眼发红，有一撮凌乱头发垂落在眉间，看起来就像夜里饿得发昏的一只狼崽子。

　　Jordan没有说话，他伸出缠着绷带的手去摸你的脸。你马上就微微合上眼睛往他的手心里靠，痴迷于他手心粗糙磨蹭的感觉。

　　你已经对太多东西上瘾了，脏话，尼古丁，咖啡因，还有Jordan，现在你又要狠心把它们戒掉。

　　“那天晚上的事我都不记得了。”你说。

　　“那我们可以再来一次。”他说。

　　

　　粉碎埃尔帕索的毒品交易网络和走私网络是大功一件。

　　庆功宴直接摆在FBI的办公区里，身为主角的你却缩在茶水间里摆弄那个浓缩咖啡机。

　　你没想到Jordan也会来，他推门进来的时候你正喝干一杯Double Espresso。你双手捧着杯子，喉咙几个滚动就把一大杯颜色深黑的咖啡都吞了下去，咖啡因抚平你的焦躁和心悸，连带着指尖的发颤都被安抚下来。

　　你还在意犹未尽地舔舐着马克杯的杯口，杯子就被他抢走了，陶瓷杯磕了一下你的牙齿，然后又被他重重地放在桌上。

　　“我想你是麻黄碱嗑多了，对吧？”

　　空气中浓郁的咖啡气味让他喘不过气，他抓住你的手把你往茶水间外带，你跟着他走了两步，然后突然甩开他的手后退了两步。

　　“你在埃尔帕索还学会抗命了？”他问你。

　　你扭过头去：“我不是你的部下了。”

　　“是的，你觉得这都是谁的功劳？”他反问，“难道是我吗？”

　　“对，就是你。”你抬起头来直视他的眼睛，“就是你的功劳，Jordan。”

　　“我的功劳？我的功劳是把你当作最优秀的调查员培养了四年，而你的功劳就是在一周之内跳槽了，是我赶你走的吗！”

　　茶水间里的响动吸引了几个同事的注意，他们往里看了一眼，问道：“你们还好吗？”

　　“好极了。”你答道，绕开Jordan快步往外走。

　　“不，我们有点问题，半个小时。”Jordan拉住你的手臂，抬脚把茶水间的门踢上。他后背倚着门板，居高临下地看着你。

　　“所以，你现在是咖啡因成瘾了？”

　　你没有说话。

　　“你总是这么不成熟，我跟你说过很多次，你完全可以找到更好的办法去解决问题，但你总能惹到点麻烦——”

　　“我做得很好！”你大声说道，“我一个人就把整个犯罪集团搞掉了，这只是一点小小的代价，你能不能把目光放在我做到了事情上？”

　　“对，你为了做到这件事情还差点儿被人用脏兮兮的针头静脉注射海洛因，我是不是该庆幸你没缺胳膊少腿地回来，或是被下了药跟某个你根本不认识的混账东西上床！”

　　你脸上那种焦躁气恼的表情马上就被冲淡了。

　　他朝窗户外面看了一眼，那里是美国熙熙攘攘的街头。

　　“你怎么知道？”你瞪着他，“我没有告诉任何人，你怎么知道的？”

　　Jordan低下头来喘了口气。

　　“那天晚上，和你待在一起的人是我。”

　　

　　他总是对的。

　　如果不是他把你带回去，你也许真的要和某个你不认识的人上床，然后靠着鸡尾酒疗法度过余生。如果不是他严苛刻板的训练，负责这次行动的部门根本就看不上你。没有Jordan就没有你，没有Jordan，你只是芸芸众生中庸碌的一员，像大海里的随便一滴水一样平淡无奇，永远与英勇无畏无缘。

　　威灵仙的种子种出来就是威灵仙，常春藤的种子种出来就是常春藤，Jordan的部下永远都是Jordan的部下。

　　你感到一阵强烈的晕眩，你连呼吸都在受阻，你背靠着柜子坐在地板上，用颤抖的手捂住了脸。

　　Jordan站在你面前，他背光，影子被拉长。

　　你走不出他的荫蔽，到死都不能。

　　

　　Jordan决定要让你戒掉咖啡因。

　　戒瘾是一种折磨，你咖啡瘾发作的时候连手都在发抖，但他坚持不让你沾一丝一毫的咖啡因，不准说半句脏话，不准抽烟，到点了就必须躺在床上，不管你要睁着眼睛失眠到凌晨几点。

　　他知道这种办法一点都不科学，正确的方法应该是剂量逐渐递减，这件事你们都心知肚明，但他不说，你也没有反抗。他好像在惩罚你，你好像甘愿受罚。

　　这都是你自找的。

　　

　　你抬起头去吻他的嘴唇，他前天刮了胡子，你只能感到温热柔软的嘴唇的亲吻，他咬住你的下唇，问道：“记得吗？”

　　“不。”

　　Jordan伸手摸你的脖子，粗糙的绷带带来皮肤一阵过电般的颤栗。

　　“别怕。”他说着低头去吻你的脖子，“都交给我。”

　　于是你闭上眼睛，你感到温热的唇舌经过脖子，他往你的锁骨上咬了一口，然后沿着骨骼的瘦削的轮廓往下，在锁骨之间的凹陷里舔吻。

　　“记得吗？”

　　“不·······”

　　他把手伸进你的衣服里去摸你的脊背，粗糙布料摩擦过你的后背，他冰凉的手指按住你的后背脊骨的那条凹陷，然后往下划，你忍不住挺直身子，让他把你的衬衫拉下来一大半。

　　“什么都不记得吗？”

　　你闭上眼睛，耳边是你自己那擂鼓般的心跳。你还听到金属轻轻撞击的声音，还有布料摩擦的声音，近在咫尺的身体热得发烫，你贴在他身上呼吸，从温热暧昧的空气里找到一点咖啡的香味，还有他身体上的味道。

　　他搂住你的后腰。

　　你开始发抖，你把额头抵在他下巴上，让他顺势吻了你的头顶。

　　“我爱你Jordan。”喉咙发紧，你觉得自己快要裂开了，你撑在他腰侧的腿快要受不住了，整个人都开始往他身上软倒下去。他顺势抱着你翻了个身，他把你压在下面，缠着绷带的手抓住你的膝弯，带着老茧的手指慢慢磨蹭你的膝盖。

　　你觉得那片皮肤要烧起来了。

　　“像这样。”Jordan伏在你耳边说。

　　序幕结束了，下一秒你几乎无法靠咬住什么东西来忍住你的声音，你咬在他肩上，但那些细弱的哭声和呜咽还是从嘴角溢出来。他好像是故意伏在你耳边，把那些喘息声和零碎的感叹句说给你听，你根本没有反抗的力气，耳边的声音像是一个把你带入地狱的魔咒。

　　“A very big fucking hole······”他说。

　　那声音低哑缓慢。

　　你完全无法思考，但耳根却本能地开始发烫，你觉得自己整个人都要自燃了，于是你松开他的肩膀扭过头去，冷不防蜂拥而至的刺激感就让你几乎忍不住声音。

　　“叫出来。”他说。

　　事实上根本就用不着他提醒你，他话音刚落你就忍不住发出一声拖长了的哭腔，尾音在房间暧昧温热的空气中延伸了又戛然而止，直到最后你完全无法闭上嘴。

　　“我的好孩子——”

　　他笑着抚摸你的脖子，绷带轻轻摩擦着颈部的皮肤，感受你声带的震颤，这让你你差点儿直接哭出来。

　　你睁开眼睛去看他，他离得很近，你能看到他下巴上稍微冒出头的胡茬，你看到他肩上的咬痕，他额头上渗出的热汗，这与他在你记忆中的样子大相径庭，他总是严肃刻板，握着枪，或者某种你不知道成分的化学药剂，或者板着脸皱着眉头听你汇报，你总是带着点邀功的兴奋，或者是担心被挑刺的不安，你们从来没有像这样，脱下上司下属的，前后辈的尊敬与矜持，只是最原始的样子。

　　相互爱慕吸引，为对方而痴迷不已的样子。

　　“我爱你——”

　　下半句没能说出口，Jordan低头堵住你的嘴唇，唇舌交缠吻得很深，你只能在亲吻的间隙里喘口气：“我爱你······”

　　“我知道，亲爱的。”他说。

　　他按住你的后腰，让你把他缠紧。

　　

　　一切都平息下来，你缩在他怀里歇息，昏昏沉沉，半梦半醒。

　　“我明天就归队。”他揉着你毛茸茸的后脑勺。

　　你含糊地应了一声。

　　“Decaf放在柜子里。”他说。

　　你睁开满是疲惫的眼睛，抬头看着他。他没有再说话，低头吻了你的额头。

　　“去做你想做的事情吧，不要担心，能戒掉的。”

　　你点点头。

　　窗外有车开过去，窗帘亮起来，Jordan背对着窗户躺在你旁边，他高大健壮的身子投下一层把你笼罩住的阴影，过了一阵子那辆车开走了，窗帘变暗，房间里没有光。

　　你慢慢睡着了。

　　


End file.
